Memoir Of A Broken Angel
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: When a tragedy strikes the titans,one green boy wonders why he's taking it so hard...


_Memoir of a Broken Angel:_

One-shot When a tragedy strikes the titans, one green boy wonders why he's taking it so hard…

Here's my first one-shot! Please RxR:

I can't get her out of my head. It's bothering me now. I mean, why can't I let it go, but the others can. Ever since Raven died, it's been, so, so…quiet. She was always there, to make us laugh. She was a great fighter, very determined and cautious…and even though she insulted me a lot, I still really cared about her.

That was three days ago. I still haven't left my room since. The only time I leave it is to use the bathroom, or eat, which I do very quickly. The titans have fought without me. Robin has talked to me, even though I've barely opened the door.

But that's not my problem. My problem is that I can't get it out of my head. I mean, it was a big shock to everyone, but dude, I feel like it hit me the hardest. It just happened, and I can't- no, - I won't leave it alone. I've been crying for a while now, but no one has ever seen me, Beast Boy, cry his eyes out over something. Or at least, until now.

I mean, this has scarred everyone else for life, but they've learned to live with it, knowing it'll be okay, but I… well I don't know what to do.

This hasn't ever happened before, except for when my parents died, but that was years ago, before I had even met the titans. I feel like… Raven knew me the most.

I turned my room's light off and just sat there in silence, and in shock. This was the first day. I would feel like bursting out into tears and crying hysterically, but I never cried, or t least, not hysterically. I knew Raven would never want me to cry over her.

The second day, I turned the light on. I didn't cry, but sat there, not smiling, just sitting there, and waiting for the day to end.

Now the third day came, earlier today. I had decided to finally go out and eat breakfast.

When I got out there, everyone looked at me. As I sat down, Robin patted me sympathetically Starfire hugged me, and Cyborg smiled weakly.

"Don't worry BB," he said, " everything's gonna be alright." He continued reassuringly. I looked at them and tried hard to smile. I did, but barely. After breakfast, Robin took me to his room to talk.

"Why's this so hard on you?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know!" I said, breaking out into tears. "It just is!" I then fell onto his bed and completely broke down. "I just miss her!" I sobbed uncontrollably. "I mean sure, she would criticize me, but we had a bond, like she had a bond with you!" I said through my tears.

I could see Robin's face, tears starting to role down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and joined me on the bed. My tears slowed down a bit. Robin opened his eyes. There were wet with tears. He mumbled something, and I could hear his voice breaking.

I always new that Robin and Raven had shared a bond. She had gone inside his mind, and he knew what she was going through with Slade.

Slade.

I wanted to kill him when I though of his name, and this time I was dead serious. He's the creep that killed Raven. Well he's got another thing coming. Robin stopped crying almost immediately.

I, still crying softly said, " Why can't I let it go?" Robin patted me on the back. " It's okay if you had feelings for her…" Robin said, but I stood up in an instant.

"Like her?" I said, slightly laughing." No way…" Robin gave me a look. "Well you think about that." He said. "In the mean time, don't worry about Raven. Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see." He added, wiped his face, and headed out of his room.

I walked out, into my room, and into the mirror. _I obviously don't like her,_ I thought to myself. I went to my bed and lay down on it, my hands behind, my head. Suddenly, thoughts of Raven filled my mind, and I finally realized that what Robin said was true. The reason I had trouble letting it go was because, because…

I was in love with Raven Roth.

Okay ppl! What do u think? I'm usually not all romantic like this, but it was fun to write, so I did it! Plz tell me what you thought. Flames are accepted! Thanx 4 reading it


End file.
